Tails' Genocide
by StedWritesAwesomeThings
Summary: A horror story that completely shit on Stephen King's children's books. Character devlopement better than idk Breaking Bad. Find out about Sonic's pimples, Rouge's diseases, Amy's martial arts, Tails' sadism and Big's froggy adventure in this manga without pictures.


Sonic just woke up. He was excited because it was a brand new day. Though something felt off. Sonic looked into the mirror and saw that he had an acne. But it wasnt a normal acne. The acne was in the middle of Sonics head and was the size of his ear. Sonic was shocked. He has popped pimples betore, but he hasn't yet seen such a disgusting thing in his life. It felt like a giant bag of liquid shit on his forehead. Sonic was worried because Rouge might see his pimple. Sonic loved Rouge and wanted to taste her meaty wet vagina. He was jelaous of knuckles because she seemed to have feelings for him. Sonic didn't want to exit his house so he decided to stay there until the disgusting vomit pile went away. However that went on for 12 days 4 hours 54 minutes and 26 seconds. It was just as bad if not worse. What was worse was his weight. Sonic didn't really run for that time so he became somebody suitable for a tv show about 300 kg people. In yhe end he decided to pop it because he was too afraid of disgust and that it may leave a lifelong mark. It happened almost instantly. A giant white thing exited out of his body. It was basically the infamous scene from It but with Sonic and an acne. It was so bad that the pile of stuff started to flood his house. By the end of this 2 hour marathon, Sonic's house became a pool deep 50 cm. He was afraid if he should open his door, because somebody might see it. Meanwhile Tails became very worried for his best friend, Sonic. He wanted to call him, but lost his phone in all the notes of Baldy mcNosehair jokes that were super shit. He decided to visit Sonic to see what's up. Tails was actually planning to use that as an excuse to get in Sonic's house. He was probably the gayest thing in the universe and wanted to feel Sonic's dick reach into his asshole. He wasn't open about his homosexuality because everybody was a giant homophobe. Tails was indeed bisexual, but the pure mention of Sonic would make him orgasm instantly. So Tails decided to visit Sonic. Just as he was about to knock on the door, Sonic opened it and the disgusting matter went all over Tails' erect , with a huge mark on his head, started screaming from shock of seeing a person. Tails was unconcious for 6 hours from the pure disgust. He woke up and saw that he was in Sonic's bed. That really excited him and he couldn't wait to see Sonic approach him in a sexy pose. Howerer that didn't happen. The 547 kg Sonic waddled to him with what looked like a hat on his head. Tails screamed and ran out of the house. Sonic was confused because Tails was his best friend. Tails was crying on the way to his home. He realised Sonic isn't perfect and that he now looks like an average brony. That made him hate fat people. Since he decided that he didn't want to do anything gay again (the terror was so bad that it changed his sexuality), Tails laid his eye on Amy Rose. Literally. Tails put his head inbetween Amy's boobs and she shouted "WTF". Both of them got really upset. Amy didn't like Tails in the least. She was obsessed with Sonic. To the point that she drew rule 34 of them two. Pure psychopath. She told tails that the only thing that can reach for her body is Sonic. Tails had a plan. He waited until the night. Amy was sleeping in her Sonic pajamas when Tails sneaked into her Sonic room, and shot her with a sleeping arrow just for case. He took out a giant bag. His plan was to bring her to Sonic's house to show her that Sonic became a neckbeard. But he stopped for a second. Tails thought this would be a great opportunity to lose his virginity. Tails basically started to rape Amy but in a very romantic way and Amy was asleep so I guess it was OK. Tails used to be a giant pussy but the shock earlier that day really changed him. Tails was indeed very smart but he would usually lose his attention by some dumb shit. Tails was so excited about fucking Amy, that he forgot to put on protection. He was going very hardcore to the point of almost ripping Amy's tight vagina. By the time he stopped he got a bit more relaxed. He realised that it was basically an illusion. Amy was a sex doll without a personality. That saddened Tails but he remembered that his plan would make her his gf. He took her body and put it into a bag. He started going towards Sonic's house. Along the way Rouge (who works for GUN) was patrolling the streets. Unlike anyone else, Tails has never seen Rouge in his life. She was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. From her giant eyelashes to her thicc ass, Tails' attention was going into one thing - Rouge's massive boobs. He didn't care about being caught carrying a body, so he left the bag in a dumpster, and went towards Rouge. He started immediately flirting with to the point of admitting that to her, however Rouge wasn't interested right now. She was doing her job. Tails kept on annoying her for the whole night, until the end of her shift. After that he started following and stalking her. He continued on doing this for the next month. Meanwhile Sonic was working on his weight loss. He got over the fact that he'll have a mark on his head. Dieting wasnt easy though. Sonic couldn't just not eat, since his man tits were so big that they became alive and would feed him food every few minutes. You'd think just running would do the job since Sonic is fast. But his body was so fat that he needed to get a crane just to carry him to the next footstep. He was so fat that 4 cranes exploded from his weight, 3 just broke down and one quit because it was sick of doing this. He needed to use his maximum strenght to move after running out of money for new ones. As he was slowly losing weight, he gained a lot of strenght from the effort he was putting into just moving alone. He became a world famous bodybuilder. Amy, however wouldn't get to know that, she did wake up after a few hours, but she couldn't get out of the bag. Amy was there for a quite long time, I'm talking 2 years. She hoped that somebody would find her, but nobody did. Actually Silver found the bag, but didn't notice that Amy is in it because Silver is huge dumbass who thinks that vaccines give children autism. So thus Amy's journey in the trash began. She moved from one place to another. Amy had nothing to eat, not even trash, because the bag was so strong. Her only last resort was her dress. She also started getting fatter and fatter. She thought it was from sitting a lot, so she didn't eat anything (not like she could have). However that wasn't Amy getting fatter and fatter. She was pregnant with a hedgefox. Tails impregnated Amy. Amy was sad because she didn't know how to feed herself nor the baby. She knew she was pregnant because the baby was constantly kicking her because the baby was an asshole. Eventually after 9 months, Amy gave birth to her child which she named Lil Sonic. However Lil Sonic was technically a mutant, so it died after a few days. Amy was happy because she wouldn't have to feed the baby and she could also eat it. And thus, she ate her baby. By this time Amy was already in the middle of a river alongside other trash. Her bag could float because it was on top of some planks. This was also good for Amy because before this she needed to either drink her own blood, or old yogurt from trash that would eventually spill onto her bag. However, Amy didn't have anything left to eat. She was slowly losing power. At this point she could hardly breathe and her belly was 7 cm in diameter. On september 4th 14:34, Amy's eyes slowly started closing. Amy's duying breaths were very weak feeling. She just simply got weaker as a whole, except one thing - her love for Sonic. During Amy's final moments, she was actually happy these past 2 years spent all for herself thinking about Sonic. She had some hope he would come to rescue her, but that was impossible. In the end she was happy that one day Sonic's life reaches it's end, she would able to be with him for an eternity. Amy's eyes closed and the last breath was graceful in a way. F. Back in nostalgia hill zone the only person who noticed Amy wasn't there was Cream, but Cream couldn't tell anyone Amy was gone because of reasons. Sonic wasn't happy because Rouge didn't notice his new sexy furry body. She was too busy getting Tails off her boobs. He was sucking on them 24/7 without Rouge's consent. She was trying to get him off her boobs because he didn't let go. She eventually got used to it. Sonic one day saw Rouge with Tails on her tits. Sonic took out an AK47 and shot tails in the head 12 times. He accidentally missed once and hit Rouge in her vagina effectively taking her virginity. Rouge was the "nothing before marriage" kind of girl, which was weird since she was secretly a prostitute. Tails fell down, bleeding. Sonic rushed to him and grabbed his head. He then shot him 6 more times until running out of ammo. Rouge was happy because Tails was gone, but had to arrest Sonic. Sonic's hands were touched by Rouge's hands. Sonic orgasmed so hard that the cum orbited the Mobius earth and landed on Rouge's wings. Sonic started to bleed from his dick because that cumshot was too rough. Rouge saw Sonic crying and felt bad. After all, he got rid of Tails. She kissed Sonic's dick thinking it would heal. But Sonic's penis fucking exploded and they were both heavily wounded. They were both unconcious. Tails suddenly woke up. He survived 18 or more (idk how many forgot) bullets to the head. He saw Rouge half dead on the floor. Just like Amy, Tails started raping Rouge. She was very bloody, but Tails didn't care. He used to touch himself to Mileena from Mortal Kombat. And again, Tails forgot condoms. He decided to go home and get some healing devices, so that Rouge could see that he saved her. However when he came back, Rouge was gone. Literally. Tails assumed terrorists took her body to revive her and fuck her. Tails decidet to revive Sonic just for good measure. However Sonic was dreaming about Rouge giving him a blowjob. Sonic woke up moaning Rouge's name. That made Tails livid. He took the empty AK47 and slammed it into Sonic's head until his brain was visible. Not to mention the bloody. Sonic was officially dead. 06 levels of dead. Tails was reminded of all the hate he had on the world. And his hate for fat people. MPTails decided to kill everyone alive (except Rouge) and start with the fattest, Big. Big was peacefully having a lot of fun fishing with his good friend froggy. Listening to Sonic adventure ost and catching robot fish. Big was a genuinely nice person and he wanted to make the world a better place, but everybody hated him because of him negative intelligence and fishing gameplay which didn't reflect his actual feeling. Big suddenly felt a huge fish bite the bait. Big was incredibly excited to meet the new fish. He was so nice that he would return the fish to water. He only ate air. The fish was super heavy and orangish, a fish color Big has never seen before. Eventually he caught the fish, but the he was shocked to see what he actually got. It was Nemo. Nemo started talking to Big about his dad. Big supported him and told him that he would really want to meet him. He wished him luck in finding him and hoping he eould come back. As he was about to return Nemo to the water, Tails jumped out of a bush and grabbed Nemo. Nemo was choking because he was in air for too long. Big was begging Tails to return him to the water. Tails went and shoved Nemo down Big's throat. Nemo was dead and Big started crying. Froggy tried to run away but Tails caught him and shoved his foot long tail up Big's asshole. That was the closest Big has come to anal. Tails roped Big and brought him to his basement. Froggy also died. Tails left him in there with Sonic's remains to eat. Tails needed to find his next target. He decided to go to Station square. Tails stumbled upon a shy girl. She told him that she had a crush on guy working in a restaurant and wanted to suck his dick. Tails said he'll go in and help her. Right as they entered, Tails grabbed a knife and stabbed the guy in his eye. Both him and the girl were screaming in agony. Tails stabbed the guy all over his body countless times, but the girl tried to escape. Tails grabbed her with his tails and started choking her. There was so much blood that the whole restaurant could have been a kiddie pool. Tails drowned the poor girl in blood. After this the entirety of GUN has come to capture Tails. He started killing everyone with his tail attack. It seemed hopeless. Tails was unkillable and about to murder everyone.

3 years have passed since then. 73% of all the world has been killed by tails. The fat race basically went extinct. And Tails was having a normal day. Just as always he was killing people but while raping Rouge in the same time. He found Rouge in a hospital he was terrorising about a year ago. Ever since then, he has been raping her non-stop. But suddenly, Tails saw a figure in the sunset. It seemed rather familiar. It was none other than Amy Rose. Amy was about to die when Marine the racoon drew by in a jet ski, effectively ripping open the bag. Amy ate a bit of wood and got a bit more energy. Enough to swim out of the river. She was found by an old creepy gorilla. He gave her roof over her head and started to teach her martial arts. She was very motivated to kill Tails after hearing about all he's done. After half a year of training, she left her sensei and went on to find Tails. The gorilla has been killed by Tails in the meantime. Amy found Tails and was ready to hit him with her pico pico hammer. But - it's Tails. He took out a medieval torture device and slowly made Amy suffer. She was in pains worse than childbirth for a few hours, then died. Tails went on and killed the entirety of the world. Rouge was supposed to be left alive, but she died of NIDS, transferred to her by Tails. After that, Tails jumped off the Speed highway skyscraper because he blamed himself for Rouge's death. The last person left to live was Big, forgotten about by Tails. He was eating murdered cockroaches for the next 55 years until dying of an unknown disease. The End.


End file.
